Breve reencuentro
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Clare cae en un coma profundo y se reencuentra con viejas amistades, y viejos enemigos; pero no con la persona más importante. One-Shot


**Breve reencuentro:**

Clare eludía con dificultad los ataques del "taladro" de Helen, mientras que su compañera reía con su típica risita presumida y disfrutaba ver cómo su compañera, previamente herida por Miria, se las arreglaba para evitar ser lastimada. Clare brincaba de roca en roca evitando los golpes de su compañera, hasta que encontró un terreno lo suficientemente grande para…

Helen atacó una vez más, pero fue desviada por el "cortavientos". No importaba cuánto tratara de atacar, Clare tenía la posición perfecta y todos sus ataques eran perfectamente bloqueados. Helen gruñó, su única opción era acercarse y en ataques de cerca, era Clare la que tenía la ventaja. Finalmente tuvo una idea y atacó con el taladro una vez más. Clare lo desvió, perfecto. La fuerza del ataque, en combinación con la fuerza del desvío de su compañera hicieron que el brazo de la Claymore con el flequillo golpeara con fuerza una parte de la montaña, causando una gran avalancha. Clare gritó entre furiosa y asustada por la táctica de su compañera, pero ya era tarde. Más de dos toneladas de nieve cayeron sobre ella soterrándola por completo. Cuando el desastre pasó, Helen saltó hacia donde estaba su compañera, con cuidado para no hundirse en la nieve, y se rió presumida. Las demás se acercaron.

—Creo que yo gané —dijo presumida.

—Te felicito, —dijo Miria desganada. —Ahora, démosle tiempo a Clare tiempo de recuperarse. La pobre tuvo un día duro.

—¿Y de quién fue la culpa? —suspiró Deneve. —Tres batallas sin descanso ni tiempo de sanarse.

—Es verdad, —concedió Miria, —pero aún así…

—Vamos, Clare, levántate de una vez —llamó Helen.

—Clare —dijo Miria comenzando a preocuparse.

Las demás también se estaban preocupando. Tabitah soltó un grito ahogado.

—Miria… su Yoki está muy débil… creo que ha perdido la consciencia.

Todas se pusieron en alerta y comenzaron a desenterrar a Clare. La Claymore estaba fría y de un color azulado.

—Bien, llevémosla al refugio. Que alguien se adelante y haga una fogata y que por favor traigan a Cynthia, es urgente!

Las Claymore corrieron a cumplir las instrucciones de su capitana. Helen miró preocupada a su compañera.

* * *

Clare abrió los ojos. Al principio le confundió el color blanco del cielo, pensando que seguía en el helado norte, pero poco a poco comenzó a notar que la temperatura era cálida y que el blanco que observaba era la luz del sol.

—¿Pero qué?

—Estás despierta —dijo una voz aparentemente indiferente que conocía bien, pero no podía ser…

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, pudo ver cómo Irene, de nuevo con sus dos brazo, la observaba con atención.

—Irene!

—Clare. ¿Hace cuánto de nuestro último encuentro?

Clare se levantó y se limpió el polvo de su uniforme de fantasma.

—Aproximadamente cuatro años. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tan lejos me arrastró la maldita avalancha? Por el dios de Rabona, juro que voy a matar a Helen… aunque fue una buena idea, debo admitirlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Que seguramente la avalancha de esa idiota me arrastró hacia un río o algo…

—Clare, me parece que no entiendes —dijo una voz cercana.

Clare se volvió.

—Jean! Pero tú estás…

—Muerta, igual que tú —dijo Flora, la que estaba junto a Jean, tratando de no asustar a Clare.

—¿Que estoy qué?

—Muerta, amiga, muerta. Este lugar es algo así como el paraíso de las guerreras.

Clare se levantó asustada y miró a su alrededor. La rodeaban caras conocidas, gente que no creía que volvería a ver: Elena, Jean, Ofelia, Rigaldo…

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Pues vine a ver a aquella que fue capaz de derrotarme, por supuesto. La verdad me impresionas, aunque me decepciona que hayas llegado aquí tan pronto.

—¿Y dime, fue el monstruo de un solo cuerno el que te trajo aquí? —preguntó Ofelia.

Clare no respondió, estaba demasiado asustada. Su respiración se agitó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Estaba tan furiosa consigo misma, que liberó una gran cantidad de Yoki, haciendo que las demás se alejaran un par de pasos de ahí.

—Denle espacio! —ordenó Irene.

Dejaron que Clare se desahogara liberando su Yoki y una vez se cansó, se desplomó en el suelo soltando lágrimas de rabia. Las demás sólo la miraron. Rigaldo, Ofelia e Irene observaban la escena indiferentes, mientras que Jean, Elena y Flora miraban preocupadas a su amiga. Finalmente la chica se levantó, limpiándose las lágrimas y el polvo de su traje de cuero negro.

—¿Estás bien ya? —preguntó Irene.

—Sí, estoy bien… es sólo que… me siento tan estúpida…

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Jean.

—Que soy una idiota. No, no morí en una gran batalla; es sólo que tenemos unos entrenamientos muy duros y una idiota me lanzó debajo de una avalancha; y claro, estaba tan cansada después de tres peleas sin descanso que no pude reaccionar y…

Ofelia movió la cabeza decepcionada.

—Típico de una boba, sabía que no podía dejarte algo tan importante como matar al monstruo de un solo cuerno. Digo, por eso no eres más que la número 47.

Sin decir nada, Clare desenvainó su espada y se lanzó contra Ofelia, que ya tenía preparada la suya. Ambas guerreras comenzaron a pelear ferozmente.

—¿Lo hizo a propósito, verdad? —preguntó Jean.

Las demás asintieron.

Ofelia iba ganando, usando su técnica de la "espada serpenteante", pero Clare no estaba dándolo todo. Finalmente, harta de todo, usó la "espada centellante" haciendo que la guerrera de la trenza cayera hacia atrás, derrotada.

—Veo que has hecho un buen uso de mi técnica. ¿La modificaste, verdad?

—Ha perdido potencia, pero ha ganado exactitud —gruñó Clare poniendo un pie sobre el estómago de Ofelia.

—Increíble, y yo que creía que sólo Irene era capaz de usar esa técnica —dijo alguien.

Vendaval Noelia.  
Sofía la Musculosa no dijo nada, pero al poco tiempo notó que el uniforme de Clare era diferente.

—¿No me digas que son los nuevos uniformes de la Organización?

—Claro que no, estos son los uniformes de los Fantasmas, aquellas que son dadas por muertas por la Organización y ahora planean su perdición —dijo Clare. —Desgraciadamente ya no somos siete, únicamente seis…

—¿Acaso se volvieron locas?

—¿Acaso pregunté su opinión? —preguntó Clare desafiante.

—¿Sabes quiénes soy? —preguntó Noelia con arrogancia.

—Vendaval Noelia, en ese entonces guerrera número cuatro de la organización. Te vi morir mientras tratabas de matar a Priscilla cuando se convirtió en la bestia de un solo cuerno. ¿Algo más que deba añadir…? Siempre competías con Sofía, sí, eso es todo creo yo…

—¿Y tú de dónde diablos nos conoces?

—¿Y de verdad no les parece ni un poquito familiar? —preguntó Irene con calma, como siempre.

La miraron y después de un momento reconocieron sus rasgos…

—No puede ser…

—Parece que la pequeña esa creció para convertirse en toda una guerrera… wow, yo sé quién no va a estar nada feliz con esto…

—Yo igual…

Se callaron cuando se dieron cuenta que Clare se había alejado del grupo. Jean y Elena trataron de seguirla, pero ella les hizo entender por señas que necesitaba estar a solas un momento. Cuando por fin estuvo sola, Clare ensartó su espada en el suelo, se recostó en un pino y cerró los ojos esperando dormir un poco. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y no estaba de humor para ser la novedad.

—Morir de una forma tan idiota… ni siquiera a manos de un enemigo… maldita seas Helen…

* * *

Miria observaba a Clare preocupada mientras Cynthia hacía lo que podía. De momento, lo único que pudieron hacer fue encerrarse en lo profundo de una cueva y hacer una gran fogata con la esperanza de despertar a su compañera caída. Helen caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas, se culpaba de lo sucedido. Deneve trató de consolar a su amiga, pero no sabía cómo. Miria suspiró y miró a Cynthia.

—¿Cómo anda?

—Estable, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo. Sigo tratando de hacerla volver, pero sigue en coma…

—Demonios Clare, si sales de esto te prometo ser tu esclava por un mes, pero por favor… no puedo cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia.

—Helen…

—Clare, nosotras tres te debemos la vida, no puedes hacernos esto, hacerme esto a mí…

Deneve abrazó a Helen, pero no dijo nada. Miria también prefirió guardar silencio, ya había visto que la pobre Helen ya tenía suficiente con su conciencia y lo último que necesitaba era un reproche de su capitana.

* * *

Clare despertó después de un sueño reparador. Notó que su espada no estaba.

—¿Pero qué?

—Espero que no te moleste que haya tomado prestada tu espada, 47, pero tenía que comprobarlo por mí misma. Increíble, simplemente increíble…

—¿Quién eres?

Como toda respuesta la otra arrojó su espada a sus pies y desenvainó la propia.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

No escuchó respuesta, ni tuvo tiempo, pues saltó apenas a tiempo de esquivar un golpe de espada de la otra.

—No importa…

Comenzó a responder los ataques de su oponente. Era realmente buena y Clare tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse a la altura. Era frustrante e irritante a la vez, era obvio que no era rival para la otra; pero en algún lugar dentro de ella sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante. Una patada en su estómago la lanzó varios metros y se estrelló de espaldas contra un árbol. Se levantó con dificultad y miró a la otra, que estaba en las sombras.

—Dime, ¿así tratas a todas las recién llegadas?

—No, sólo a ti.

—Otra rencorosa, ¿no era suficiente con Ofelia? Está bien, no sé que te haya hecho pero lo siento, ¿sí? Comprenderás que hoy no ha sido mi mejor día.

—Levántate y sigue peleando. Estoy segura que peleas tan mal porque no estabas preparada, así que te daré unos minutos para recuperarte.

Clare apretó los dientes y luego se concentró en borrar todo rastro de su Yoki y comenzó a luchar otra vez. La técnica de los Fantasmas resultó más eficiente que la técnica que usó cuando estaba recién levantada, pero notó algo extraño en su oponente. Ella también parecía suprimir su Yoki y… comprendió que sería una pelea interesante, ya que las dos eran del tipo "lectoras" y si ninguna liberaba Yoki, la cosa iría para largo.

—Bien, te felicito. Me has hecho liberar un poco de Yoki. ¿Es lo que esperabas, no?

Clare estaba lista.  
Una segunda patada casi la dejó fuera de combate. Era una sensación que no había sentido desde su enfrentamiento con Ofelia, el hecho de leer el Yoki de su oponente y saber que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, la otra era demasiado fuerte y veloz para ella. No podía contra algo así. La sintió moverse una vez más y una tercera patada la derribó. Otra vez se movió, hizo el "cortavientos" para detenerla. Funcionó, eso sorprendió a su oponente y la desvió. Pero sólo funcionó una vez. Finalmente una cuarta patada, esta vez a su espalda, la hizo retumbar contra el suelo.

—Cuentas saldadas.

—¿Por qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Clare con dolor.

—La primera, por desobedecerme; la segunda, por hacer de la venganza tu vida; la tercera, por ser tan imprudente en vida y la cuarta, por dejarte morir.

—No puede ser… Te… Te… ¿Teresa?

Clare miró a Teresa a los ojos y se quedó congelada al notar en ellos el dolor, la pérdida, la furia y la decepción. Dos lágrimas recorrieron ese bello rostro con el que Clare soñaba por las noches…

—¿Por qué Clare? Después de todo lo que hice por que tuvieras una vida plena y feliz siendo humana entre los humanos, dando hasta mi vida lo desechas todo uniéndote a la Organización.

Clare iba a decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y Clare liberó un poco de Yoki para sanarse. Cuando levantó la cabeza más lágrimas se asomaban por el rostro de Teresa.

—Parece que me restriegas en cara que me has desobedecido.

—Teresa, tú no entiendes.

—Tienes razón: no entiendo. No entiendo ni quiero entender —dijo dándole la espalda.

Clare comenzó a llorar, pero no dejó que se le escapara ningún sollozo que Teresa pudiera oír. La de la tenue sonrisa se alejó unos pasos, pero se dio cuenta que otras dos guerreras le tapaban el paso.

—No estoy de humor.

—Ni nosotras. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Clare?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quién eres para hablarme así?

—Mi nombre es Jean y de no ser por Clare, en estos momentos sería un horrible monstruo al servicio de Riful del Oeste. Ella me enseñó a controlar mi Yoki a pesar de haber pasado el 80% y así regresar de un cuerpo ya despertado. En estos momentos yo sería un horrible monstruo de no ser por ella y no permitiré que hables así de ella.

—Yo igual, no fue tan dramático como con Jean, pero Clare evitó que me convirtiera en monstruo. Ella me hizo el favor final e igual que Jean, la defenderé de cualquiera que la trate mal, no importa quién hayas sido para Clare, nada te da derecho a hablarle así a mi amiga.

Flora se unió al grupo.

—Clare ha hecho tanto por nosotras. Ella me vengó de Rigaldo.

—Y a mí me salvó de una vida de servicio al maldito de Isley —gruñó el guerrero.

Teresa iba a decir algo, pero en vez de eso miró a Clare y a tantas personas dispuestas a responder por ella.

—Teresa —dijo Irene, —yo soy la primera en darte la razón que la niña tomó las decisiones equivocadas y todo; ¿pero te das cuenta que lo hizo sólo por el cariño que te tenía? —Observó a Teresa, que se había quedado sin qué decir. —Ponte en su lugar por un minuto: una chiquilla que lo perdió todo a manos de los Yoma, pero luego obtiene amor incondicional de una desconocida y pasa unos días muy felices; sólo para ver cómo todo le es arrebatado de nuevo por culpa de Priscilla. No la culpo, cuando tienes esa edad, tomas las decisiones más estúpidas de tu vida.

Finalmente Teresa bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Clare —dijo acercándose. —¿Podrías perdonarme?

Clare sonrió.

—¿Y tú a mí?

Como toda respuesta, Teresa la abrazó.

—Primero me pateas y luego me das un abrazo. Hasta cierto punto me recuerda a nuestro primer encuentro.

—Es verdad…

Se quedaron así un momento, cuando Teresa notó que Clare se hacía más… ¿difusa?

—Clare, estás desapareciendo!

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Es obvio —dijo Irene. —No estás muerta, sólo estabas en coma…

—Teresa…

—Clare… está bien, ve. Yo te esperaré aquí.

—Oye, si regresas aquí más te vale traerme la cabeza del monstruo de un solo cuerno —dijo Ofelia maliciosamente. —Porque la próxima vez que nos encontremos no te dejaré ganarme tan fácil si vuelves a fallarme, ¿eh?

—Más te vale Ofelia, porque fui suave contigo.

—Clare, hazte más fuerte para nuestro próximo encuentro. Fue divertido enfrentarme a alguien que utiliza mi misma técnica.

—Y si puedes, mándame a Isley. Quiero saldar un par de cuentas con él.

—No vuelvas como un monstruo Clare, te lo encargo —dijo Jean guiñándole un ojo.

Clare sonrió y poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta que no quedó rastro de ella.

* * *

—DESPERTÓ! —gritó Cynthia!

—CLARE, CLARE!

—Quítate de encima, Helen…

—Estás bien, me alegro —la felicitó Miria. —Pero la próxima no te excedas tanto, esto fue más tu culpa que la de Helen. De no ser porque eres tan terca, no hubiéramos hecho todo este circo para devolverte la conciencia.

—Por cierto, —dijo Tabitah, —Helen prometió que…

—Psst, calla Tabi…

—Oh, Helen —dijo Clare levantándose y avanzando a su compañera.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias —dijo abrazándola para sorpresa de todas.

Clare se acercó a la fogata y se durmió plácidamente ignorando a sus desconcertadas compañeras.

* * *

**Bueno, mi One-shot de Claymore. Traté que fuera del tipo experiencia cercana a la muerte. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews y si no igual. No tengo nada más que decir, así que Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
